


Whistle While You Work

by pearl_o



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is Clex, fluff and Clark-in-college.  Happy birthday, Jessica!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle While You Work

## Whistle While You Work

by Pearl-o

<http://www26.brinkster.com/pearlo/writing.html>

* * *

Clark didn't even notice. He was too occupied with copying out his notes for his psych final; Pete had to point it out to him. 

In this case, 'pointing it out' seemed to consist of leaning across the library table and poking him really hard in the shoulder. 

"Ow," Clark said, out of habit. 

"Clark, man," Pete said. They were the only two in the room, but it was still the library, so his voice was low. "What're you doing?" 

It wasn't like Clark wasn't used to Pete's stupid conversations. He looked up from his books. "I'm doing my homework, Pete. What's it look like?" 

Pete grinned and shook his head. "Since when does doing your homework involve musical performances?" 

Clark could feel a flush creeping up his face. "Musical performances?" 

"You were singing a jaunty tune, dude." 

"I was not!" 

"I'm afraid so." 

"Huh." Clark glanced down at the table and back up to meet Pete's eyes, grinning a little sheepishly. 

"You gonna spill?" Pete said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, I, you know. Might have a date. Tonight." 

Pete hooted with laughter, then stopped himself abruptly to glance around the room guiltily, still shaking slightly. 

Clark couldn't help a glare. "It's not that funny." 

"Oh, come on. You've gotta be kidding me. Clark Kent, homebody extraordinaire?" 

"Shut up, Pete," Clark said. 

"So, who's the lucky -- person?" 

Clark smiled to himself, and watched the cap of his pen as he played with it. Click. Click. "Lex." 

"Oh." Clark glanced back up in time to see a complicated expression of surprise and disapproval wash over Pete's face, before it settled into something somewhat supportive. "I thought you two--" Pete made a vague gesture with his hand. 

"We did, yeah. Over Spring Break. But..." He trailed off. It'd been a month. Four weeks of trying just to be friends, and then yesterday afternoon Lex had shown up in the Ferrari to pick him up after philosophy. 

Pete finished the sentence for him. "Not anymore." He rolled his eyes. "All right, Clark. I'm not gonna say a word." 

"I appreciate that." 

"Nope. Not a word. Nothing about the mess you made last time. Not a word about sneaky untrustworthy Luthors. Not a word about your _folks_. Not a--" 

Clark tapped his pen steadily against his notebook. "I think you and I might have different definitions of 'not a word.'" 

Pete shrugged. "Lips sealed, my friend." He mimed a zipping motion across his mouth. 

Clark watched him steadily for a moment, hesitating, then said, "I know you don't like him and all, Pete, but it's like-- like, sometimes you just know something's right, you know? Or that someone's the one." He wasn't quite making sense, and he sounded like a giant dorky sap, but he could remember his mother telling him this when he was little. Like things could be just the way they were supposed to be. 

Pete didn't look convinced, but he smiled and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Clark." A crafty look crossed his face. "Hey. So if you have a date, does that mean you're going to be out all night?" 

Clark pictured Lex, smiling and laughing as they drove around the city yesterday, remembered his voice low and pleased on the phone this morning. "I'm pretty sure, yeah." 

"Kick-ass. Room to myself!" Pete nodded to himself; Clark could practically see plans unfolding. "Some lovely lady's going to be lucky tonight." 

Clark snorted and turned back to his homework, still smiling. 

* * *

Clark pulled back from kissing Lex and said, "We're not doing that anymore." He pushed Lex gently down onto his back on the couch. 

"I thought the place was pretty nice, actually," Lex said. He stretched out as Clark climbed above him. "Though the wine list did leave something to be desired." 

"Not that. Break up. We're not doing that anymore." He leaned over to suck at Lex's neck, and Lex sighed and arched up beneath him. 

"All right." 

"No," Clark mumbled, "I mean it." 

"Yes. Great. Do I have to sign anything?" Lex wrapped his arm around Clark's back, pressing him closer. 

Clark kissed the mark he'd made on Lex's neck. "It sucked. I don't think it's healthy." When Lex laughed he could feel the vibrations traveling through him. "I'm serious." 

"You know how many people called me after we broke up and lectured me about breaking your heart?" Lex said. He slid his other hand up into Clark's hair and tugged; Clark moved his mouth to Lex's jaw. 

"Two?" he murmured. Lex was tough, but Lex's skin was so soft, even here, not scratchy or rough like Clark was. 

"Five," Lex said. He swung his foot against the back of Clark's calf, and thrust up against him a little. "Your mom, your dad, Pete, Chloe, Lana..." 

"Huh," Clark said absently. He kissed Lex on the mouth, then untangled himself enough to get a knee on either side of Lex and sit up. "I haven't had sex in a month. What do you want to do?" 

Lex stretched his arms out behind his head, letting them dangle over the arm of the couch he was using as headrest, curving his chest and abdomen up towards Clark. "This. Come back here." 

Clark grinned down at him. "Okay." He began to unbutton Lex's shirt, and Lex shifted beneath him. 

"Clark--" 

"Yeah?" 

"I would, you know." 

Clark glanced up to Lex's face, which was fixed upon him. His eyes were dark and round. "What?" 

"Sign something. Make it official." 

Clark's fingers stopped. "I--" 

Lex's gaze was steady. "Not now. In a few years, after you graduate. When you're ready, and--" 

Clark pressed his fingers against Lex's mouth, and Lex stopped talking. "I'm going to blow you now, okay?" 

In response, Lex smiled. Clark hummed a jaunty tune. 


End file.
